Be There my Valentine
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Squall x Zidane squallxzidane fluff . Zidane speaks about the simple things final fantasy dissidia yaoi shonan ai


_Be There_

_Something for Valentines_

_Squall x Zidane fluff  
_

_

* * *

  
_

It was one of those nights again. The sky seemed motionless tonight, not a cloud in sight, the moon hovering above that worlds surface (whatever world they were on now…did it matter at this time?), the moon which radiated that gentle white glow which illuminated the lifeless rock surface of the area was the only still environmental aspect of this land which seemed remotely alive tonight, sometimes its calming light made the warriors under its presence feel somewhat at home. Perhaps, just for tonight, they could look up at the moon and remember a peaceful bliss, and be in ignorance of the war which was occurring.

Squall Leonhart, the lone warrior, was one which gazed up at the sky, his attention did not seem focused on the small details of the land nor sky or even at the moon itself, but blank as if in deep thought once more. Bartz, the wanderer, had decided to go explore the area in case of enemy activity, he went on the role of 'lookout', taking on the role of 'leader' to give Squall a 'break' which Bartz emphasised that Squall needed (due to a certain increasing 'grumpy attitude' the lion had), had left just moments before Squalls deep train of thought..

…once again the lion could think…how fast, how unsuspecting he was…when this happened, and he and the rest of the warriors of the worlds got dragged into this situation of complexity between the Goddess of Harmony and the God of disorde-

"I'm starved!"

…

_'So much for that deep line of thought Leonhart'_ the brunette thought, as he glanced back to the smallest member of their group…

Tribal Zidane, an overly optimistic (in Squalls opinion), annoying little-..uh …lovely to have, member of the group. Zidane had one quite definitive characteristic which was the monkey like tail which seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes. The tail often searching for wallets and a possible chance of finding some nice piece of jewellery in any warriors pocket wither the warrior belonging to that of Cosmos or Chaos, to Squall, thieves didn't have 'friends' nor 'enemies', from what he heard even whilst growing up, there was no honour among thieves and this led to some distrust between Squall and Zidane…

At least the lions wallet was still there, he checked again, yes still there

…and there is that tail holding a stick with a fish skewered on top over the fire…clearly the blonde had no patience of cooking right now and having to wait for the food to be ready. Zidanes stomach grumbled to prove that point, and Zidane sighed as he rubbed his tummy in painful hunger

Squall sighed, looking away again, acting annoyed at the other males childish behaviour. When Squall and Zidane first met, Squall was named grumpy on the spot and this caused some dislike between these two warriors, though over the time spent together, they gradually learnt to accept each others contrasting personalities and even to admire each others strengths and accept even the others weaknesses, and finally accepted each other as comrades, and as much as Squall didn't like to admit it…

…as 'friends'

Zidane gazes up at the Squall "Hey …Squall", again the brunette gazed towards the blonde in question.

"Isn't there some…hoilday today..back at your world?, like some special event? Bartz was talking about it…is it important?"

Squall thought a moment, hoildays were not something that caught his interest well…well anything which was outside of the SEED HQ importance was usually of no concern. Then he remembered…since Rinoa would often talk about it…

…and a day to avoid approaching within a five mile radius of the opposite sex

"Its Valentines day" Squall said bluntly, and went back to looking at the stars, obviously showing no interest in what even he just said.

"Valentines?"

_'Great…now you've done it Squall..hes starting to ask questions'_

Just when Squall was enjoying the silence of the night once more, but anyone would know if you didn't answer…your asking to be tortured by the blonde more so than what you would usually be

Squall kept gazing away from Zidane to the sky, as if expecting something to change tonight, "Its….a time where…lovers would celebrate…being together…and showing love or..something like that"

Zidanes held the fish on a stick munching on it content as he listened, gazing at squalls back, his tail waving side to side taking on a question mark shape,

"Wow really…we don't have that back home…though theres so many beautiful women I would love to celebrate it with…I wish we had that every day of the year"

Squall was silent…'typical monkey'

"Do you ..miss that holiday Squall?…back home…". Zidanes tail went into a question mark shape once more as he questioned the lion, his soft tone of voice to the other reflecting his interest and also that hint of concern that Squall actually was missing out on something

"Its not a holiday I take interest in" Squall replied…clearly still not interest, "usually I get free chocolate though…"

Zidane perked at this "ahhh so there is a lady you celebrate with?"

Squall sighed, and shook his head as a reply, even Zidane started to understand, "I miss the simple things back home ..as well…even things I never paid attention to in the past…I even miss", he smiled as if Squall was looking at him, "We all miss home...Squall, why even I miss Garnets bad cooki-…don't tell her I said that!!!! S-she would kill me"

Squall smirked a little at the other, even despite Zidane's annoying attitude, Zidane did bring some life to such dark times like this, Zidane's optimistic attitude was something even Squall secretly admired

A soft shuffling was heard behind Squall from where Zidane was, signalling the other was standing having finished his food.

Then hands were felt on the lions shoulders, Squalls eyes widened slightly at the contacted

"Zidane..?"

Zidane grinned, standing behind Squall, the tail wagging slowly again

"Hey, maybe I could ..you know, help you celebrate Valentines day, then you wont be so depressed over missing home?"

Squall felt himself tense, "Zidane stop…messing around, maybe you could go celebrate with Terra, and Valentines day is for between lovers…"

Zidane sat beside Squall now, having let go of the lions shoulders, he gave that trademark grin, "Shes cute but, you know that Onion kid wont let me near her"

'No wonder'

The lion snapped out of his thoughts again when something started snaking around his waist, looking down, and seeing no other than that…furry tail

"Zidane..your tai-"

"I know", Zidane almost smirked as he got a questioning look from the lion, "I want to celebrate Valentines Day"

Squall's eyes narrowed at the others messing around, about to protest

"With you.." Zidane gave a more sincere smile..which automatically silenced Squall, Squall looking even more questionably at Zidane.. As if the other hit his head too hard in the last battle

It was a bold move to the lion, but Zidane then moved closer, his arms joining his tail in encircling Squalls slim waist .

"Mm your warm"

Squall couldn't help blush slightly, no one having dared to hold him so close, feeling the entire of Zidanes body curling to his side. Rinoa held him partially close at the dance, but their bodies were not so connected and it..didn't make him feel like this, he didn't blush like this either. Despite his size, Zidane was warm, and in the nights cooler air…Squall almost welcomed the heat if he had not known it was another person, he never let anyone so close.

Zidane had started gently to nuzzle Squall's toned chest which was slightly exposed with the low cut top, Squalls silenced showed his lack of comfort with someone so close.

Zidane felt the tense body of the lion, but determined no to give up knowing the lion was someone who tried to keep others away…and who had a secret fear of vulnerability. He gently stroked Squalls sides to try and relax the muscles, planting a soft kisses on the others exposed chest as he spoke,

"Squall…perhaps I could help you…feel at home…then you wont miss it"

Squall didn't know what to say, he gazed down at the top of the blonde hair, then Zidane slowly looked up at their gazes met…

Zidane smiled, "Is it..not ok to like ya?" he smirked once again, but that smirk turned once more into that sincere smile, "This makes me feel…happy Squall, being this way…I don't feel so alone in the world"

Squall blinked at that, Zidanes grip on his sides almost seemed to tighten now as if remembering something painful. Memories of Zidanes…existence in the world came back to Squall when he came in contact with those blue eyes which reflected inner pain.

"Whatever", Squall still blushed, "but you better not brag to the others about this"

Zidane smiled again, that smile was an expression even Squall preferred to see than those pain filled eyes

"Thanks…Squallo", Zidane cuddled again to the lion…Squalls body was felt relaxing under the blondes hold…and soon Squall embraced the smaller male to him, and they sat in silence for what could have been over an hour, the only sound within the air being that of the crackling fire a little away which basked then in a warmer glow than the grey world around them.

During that silence, the sky seemed to light up as the two warriors gazed up at it, a movement of what seemed like shooting stars that moved across the sky, filling it with soft colours of every kind, reflecting the soft colours seen from that of a rainbow, it was a strange world they were in.

Zidane smiled again, the warriors not letting go of each other, "It…looks like fireworks…they remind me of the celebrations back home..so they do…, I wonder if the others are watching them as well"

Squall began to gently stroke Zidane's back in a comforting motion, "Well…thanks to tonight..colourful lights like these will remind me of you…im sure..when your friends see lights like those ...they are reminded of you as well"

Zidane almost smirked at Squalls attempt to be nice…though his words did feel comforting

"Hey Squall" Zidane said softly, the lion looked away from those lights, and down into Zidanes eyes, the colours of those lights being reflected there as well, he gazed at them

Zidane smiled up at the brunette before curling once again to Squalls chest

"If life here was always..with you like this… I don't believe I would miss home"


End file.
